


Shore Leave

by nurkat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Medical Trauma, Shore Leave, Sickfic, Skiing, Snowboarding, Whump, gender neutral reader, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat
Summary: Reader and Bones take a shore leave vacay together and Bones ends up working anyways.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Thank you for reading. I'm just looking for a quarantine outlet so I regurgitated words in a story format.  
> Comments and constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

This is it; you were finally free or at least, temporarily. Not that you weren't happy aboard the enterprise, but you've been so busy as a science officer. You were ready for a break and you were approved for 5 full days of shore leave.   
  
Your parents taught you to ski when you were only two years old. You raced competitively up until your teens, and then you decided it was time for a change. You spent the entire evening yesterday, tuning and waxing your snowboard. She was light, and she was fast, and you were ready to get lost in the mountain trails of Nepsa 3. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leonard looked at you. His eyes were covered by polarized goggles, but you could still feel the anxiety. 

"This is the best idea," you smiled, the only piece of your body not covered in warm clothing. It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. There was just enough of a breeze to keep you feeling refreshed. "Over a meter of snow fell last night; this is as good as it gets, Len! Look! There's hardly anyone here."

"Maybe I should just wait for you, you know, by the fire. With some bourbon. I bet Scotty would keep me company." Although his face was covered, you could feel the annoyance and anxiety.

"I can't believe you've never skied or snowboarded, or anything! This is an easy one. We will take it nice and slow."  
  
"Darlin' it is hot in Georgia. All the time. Not to mention, people who do this keep me in business. I don't have a death wish."

"Besides, Jim bet money you wouldn't make it down one run before quitting," you smirked.

"That son-of-a--"

You smiled again at him as you pushed off first to lead your descent. Your new wax let you glide with ease over the groomed green cat track. You were able to spin and slow down to keep up with Leonard, coaching him and reassuring him. You connected each 360 rotation you did with a gentle carve to keep your speed with him, you'd go much faster otherwise. It felt good to get out on the snow, not to mention, to get out with Leonard. 

This reminds me of home.

"You've got it!" You yelled, your arms gesticulating your excitement as you both continued.

Leonard did not reciprocate. "Maybe you should go ahead," he said with exasperation.

"Nonsense."  
  
"This isn't really my thing."

"Len, I just want to spend today with you. I've got plenty of time to explore this place on my own."

Leonard grumbled and accelerated to a respectable speed. His form with turning seemed to leave something to be desired, but he managed to stay in control. You were still just elated with his company .

"It's a wonder people still do this." You heard him say.

"It's good exercise," you smiled. "And it's cathartic, getting lost in your own thoughts."

You spent most of the day casually riding with him at his own pace.

"Last run of the day?" he questioned.

"That's bad luck!" you quipped. "You never say last run, that's when people get hurt". 

"People get hurt when they do dangerous activities like this..." He seemed quite unamused.

"Let's just take it easy. I know you're tired. You've done so well today, Len! We can take a green run down; nice and easy." You smiled. 

Leonard was finally getting a good handle on skiing, at least for a beginner. His speed was noticeably faster than his first that day.

You look back towards a sign you both just passed, realizing a split second later you weren't going the way you planned. 

As you continued, you noticed a cat track that cut across the intermediate run. The sharp line the track made meant that if speed wasn't checked, the track will act as a ramp. You began to wave at him to get his attention, "slow down," you yelled with your hands cupping your covered mouth. He seemed too focused to hear you.  
  
You cut incredibly close to him, yelling, "You have to stop!"

Confused and slightly vexed, Leonard starts to make quick, albeit sloppy movements to slow down. He catches an outside edge and tumbles in the powder, his skis ejecting from the plume.

Please be okay, you thought. 

You didn't have time to see that you were successful in your intention before you hit the cat track yourself and went airborne. It took you by surprise but you were quick to recalibrate and land. You were going extremely fast when you landed and you struggled to maintain control. Your edge caught and you went airborne again.

When your body finally came to a stop, you lied motionless on your back.  
  
You felt like time had stopped. 

Your stomach instantly let you know something was wrong. It was knotting and twisting with nausea as you lie there, stunned. Your breathing felt difficult as a sharp pain prevented you from taking deep breaths. You didn't even hear Leonard yelling at you until he was practically on top of you.  
  
He pulled down his balaclava and took off his helmet and goggles. You were able to see his concerned face and hear his pressured speech, but the words were difficult to understand.

You tried to recall what had happened, but recent events seemed fuzzy.

"Jesus Christ, darlin'," his words are soft. He reached into his large jacket quickly producing a tricorder.

You watched as he scanned you slowly. The small flickering lights of the device felt like high beams even with your goggles on.

You attempted to sit up, but Leonard gently stopped you, "not until I'm done sugar, you need to stay still". You groaned as you sunk back into the cool snow. "Not to mention, being submerged in snow is going to help with all the inflammation," he scoffed.

A few moments passed before Leonard put away his tricorder with a sigh. "Sugar, I need to get you back to the ship."

"I'm alright," you moaned attempting to sit up again, but you were quickly reprimanded again.

"You've got a decent concussion, that helmet saved your life. Your shoulder is dislocated, you have two broken ribs and you've ruptured your spleen. We have to fix you sooner rather than later," he said, his voiced mixed oddly with anger and concern. He takes his communicator out from his jacket and flips it, requesting an immediate evacuation, with a med team standing by. An ETA of 5 minutes was given and Leonard flipped his communicator. 

"I can at least stand up, Len," you said as you removed your goggles and helmet. A slight trickle of blood was noticed where the skin must have pinched on impact. Leonard exhaled as he filled with empathy. 

"Darlin', you need to stay still. I can't risk your spleen bleeding anymore than it already is."

Your head swam as you pieced together the events leading up to your snowy sprawl. You remembered the puff of snow before the accident. Your eyes went wide and your speech was pressured, "are you okay?" You felt terrible since it took you that long to remember.

"Aside from being chilled to the bone, I'm fine. You saved me," he smirked, pausing before adding, "I promise I'll have you fixed up in no time."

There was a pause in conversation, but you shifted and pain rushed through you entire body. Nausea surged from your core and you felt the color ebb from your face. You felt sweaty and dizzy.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay still. I know you hurt."

"I'm okay, Len."

"I get to be the judge of that, sugar, and I must disagree."

Leonard kept talking to you, making small talk, but it was with a purpose. Your eyes closed as they became heavy as you waited. 5 minutes suddenly felt like hours.

You started to shiver as the cold seeped into your bones; your body still laying in the snow.

"I know," he said. "Shouldn't be much longer."

In that moment you both felt the warm feeling of the transporter disassociating your matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
> (I take requests, friends!)


End file.
